


The distance between love and life

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bitter Jensen, Cockles, F/M, I am not professional, I sometimes just tag stuff to make it look more professional, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nola Con, Pining, cockles-relationship, missing each other, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: That one time Jensen realised that he misses his work husband, more than he lets on.





	The distance between love and life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I sometimes miss cockles so much that I kind of write one shots for them.

Jensen and Jared are doing a panel together and it is normal. The fan has asked which supernatural creature they would want to be. Jared goes into the whole shtick of Misha only coming for work for one day, and how they go on for weeks before they even get a chance to say hello. Jensen inadvertently makes a joke that back fires on him when Jared starts talking about toys. Who bought this manchild to work? He wonders but there is an edge of longing that Jensen refuses to acknowledge. If Jensen sounds bitter more than Jared, it is because he wants to see his family more. It has nothing to do with missing Misha, that is absolutely a fact. 

***

It is filming of episode 10 and Misha has a full week of filming. They have hung out together and enjoyed each other's company. Danneel has even teased him and called him chirpier, nope, he won't even get into that. Even Vicki called and said that this version of Jensen, where is happy and content suits him the best. The whole grumpy old dude doesn't suit him that much. 

***

Today is the last day for Misha to film and there is going to be another 4 weeks before they see each other. Jensen is holding on to the coffee mug for his dear life. He had promised Misha that he would drop him to the airport. He wonders if he should have just said goodbye at home. Logically he knows that he will see Misha at cons and in four weeks, more than that. 

They fall into easy conversations, easy domestic life, that he misses when he is not there. He misses that no one who nuzzle him when he wakes up tomorrow or would be so grumpy that waking up is impossible. He would miss getting up before the alarm goes off because it is too hot. He would miss just hanging out with Jared and Misha, smile as they volley between each other, sexual innuendos and laugh like teenagers. 

"If you think any harder, you will most likely pop a vein," Misha voice comes from behind and kisses him on the cheek. 

He moves across the kitchen counter to get himself some coffee. Jensen resents some times the moments where this could be forever. 

"I would miss you, you know," His eyes are downcast and he wonders when did he become such a girl. His beau is leaving and he has nothing he could do, wait for him to return and make his life make sense again. There is Danneel and his family that have made him the happiest person but there is just some gaps that Misha fills that no one else can. 

"Oh Jensen, we have talked about this." This has been an old wound that never heals, they see very less of each other, commitments, family, real life, and a hidden relationship. It doesn't always work like they want.

"Why can't we take our families and move near a forest and live like a hippie commune and I know you will like it," He teases Misha, who has made home on Jensen's lap. Jensen has his cheek resting on bare chest of Misha. His heartbeat comforting and oddly a soothing lullaby. 

"Because you lobe this work and we will have our forever, when we are 80 and grey. You wont ever get rid of me Jensen," Well, what do you say to this. 

"I miss you and I know I shouldn't. I talk to you every day, we see each other often but tell that to the gaping hole in my gut or the stone that threatens to drown me sorrow, everytime you leave." Jensen didn't want to get sentimental Not here, not ever.

"Oh, sweetheart," Misha kissed top of Jensen's head and continues, "I miss you too and there will be a time soon when you and I will spend every day together and you will get bored of me and annoyed and then I would remind you of this conversation."

"Yeah, right," He hugs Misha, to hold him and ground him at the same time. To remind himself that he does have the best life most people ask for and what is some distance between love and life?


End file.
